Troublemakers from the day they were born
by ElusiveParanoia
Summary: AU. Kate Steel, the chavs and the twins are up to something. A certain revenge but Kate is playing everyone with the Head Girl's girlfriend the only one who knows what is really going on. Trouble belongs in every family. But in St. Trinians...its in the DNA. T for swearing and maybe some violence.


**This is kinda AU..I like my old character of Kate so I felt like doing a story with her in it. This has nothing to do with UGAMS so read this and don't associate the Kate in this story with what Kate did in UGAMS...She's still the same person though..I hope I actually made sense...not sure if I did.**  
**I don't own anything except Kate Steel, my character and the huge mess of beanbag balls all over the floor in my room.**  
**Shout out to Dazzle My Vajazzle (the name, honestly..) Gloane-93 pretty much coz I feel like it. Italics are thoughts, bolds are ANs and normal text is...well...normal text. Enjoy and for godsake review...people like their work reviewed XD Enjoy.**

"Why we're doing this again?" Hissed Chelsea, clutching a mini blowtorch. Snatching it, Taylor snapped at her, claiming she was dumb enough to spray it in her face. Behind the rusted, burnt out hummer that had been tipped on its side, Kate Steel crouched with Taylor, Bianca and unfortunately Chelsea.  
"YOU ain't even meant ta be here! Don't you understand the phrase fuck off?" Bianca's grumbling passed over Kate's head who was more focused on what Tania and Tara were doing in a crater made by a fuel bomb last week.  
"I have every right as you do to be here." Retorted Chelsea, flipping her hair. Both chavs shot a pleading glance at Kate, who had finally returned her attention to them. Rolling her eyes, Kate relented and told Chelsea that 'She had an important job for Chelsea'. Naturally, Chelsea giggled and flounced off. She didn't bother to actually think about it.  
"Finally. Stupid cow is bloody annoying." Sniggered Bianca. The young chav had it in for Chelsea the day they had met. It would never progress to physical violence. It was just simply not done here at St. Trinians. Yeah the girls scrapped like hounds but not with genuine harm intended.  
"I'm tellin' ya..."

Kate leaned away from the conversing chavs to peer around the side of the upturned car. A pencil firmly lodged behind her ear. Smiling when she saw Tania and Tara, the Terrible Twins, scurrying back towards the hummer fist pounding each other. Tara clutched a revolving wheel of wire behind her, it span wildly as they neared the car and unleashed metres upon metres of wire. When the twins passed the hummer, they didn't stop. Instead they continued towards the school building pumping their legs.  
"Does it worry you that those girls are probably going to explode something inside?" A voice came from behind them.  
"SHIT!" The two chavs jumped and clutched each other. Kate's laughed rumbled next to them earning her a sharp glare from Taylor.  
"You two are the most highly strung losers ever to join a prank." Said Kate, still laughing.  
"Hey Kate. Tell me, what are you going to do to my girlfriend now?" Annabelle smirked, joining the three in a crouch. "Come on Belle, no one ever has the lady balls to prank Kel. Beside, our work out here is done. Its not even related to what we're going to do to Kel..this is purely for Zoe."  
Frowning in confusion, Annabelle looked around the side of the car at the crater with the wires running from it.  
"I'm hoping 3rd degree burns are not apart of this?" Standing up, kate smiled and shook her head. Throwing her arm around Fritton, she led her towards the doors, gesturing for the chavs to go ahead on burying the wires from view. Both of them headed to the hangout classroom on the 3rd floor of Kate. Whilst Kate was a lone soldier in terms of cliques, she mostly hung out with the chavs, Kelly, Belle or the twins. Shutting the door behind her, Kate took her arm back and made a B-line for the large pine table in the middle of the room. On the table, what could be described as prank plans had been rolled open.  
"Naw Belle. As you know, I am a business woman...of sorts. My services in the pranking business are offered. And as such..." Kate glanced up at Annabelle, grinning like an idiot. "I couldn't pass up an opportunity to get indirect revenge on who dyed my favourite top red."  
Alarm bells started to ring in Annabelle's head at the mention of indirect revenge. Standing behind the table with one hand on her hip, Miss Fritton's niece waved an open hand over the prints and inquired as to what Kate meant by indirect revenge.

Kate shrugged and picked up the pencil from behind her ear and began to scribble French words on the plans.  
"Well...Zoe has a deep annoyance festering for Taylor and Bianca, so I'm using that to my advantage so I get my revenge through them and I get away scotch free." Behind the innocent smile Kate showed, Annabelle knew the Franko-Russian was indeed a troublemaker at heart.  
"Ok so what does this have to do with Kelly?" Asked Annabelle, her curiosity showing in her eyes.  
"Nothing really. Maybe to draw her attention away from what I'm really doing. See if you look here.." Kate tapped the stolen blueprints for the ground floor of the school building. "I've used the details from this blueprint I took from Bursar's office to help me with the measurements for my construction."  
"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold the phone...what the actual fuck are you doing?!" Annabelle exclaimed holding up both her hands in a stop sign.  
"Relax I'm not going to kill her. I'm simply going to use 3D art to create an impression that the floor is what it is. But when Kelly walks over it, she's going to fall through the ground into a vat of whatever I decide...I haven't decided yet." Beamed Kate. "Classic, something from the movies...but its a goodie. She'll be so distracted by what's happening to Zoe, she won't notice."  
"And...What are you doing to Zoe?" Annabelle tilted her head to the side, questioning the mischief Kate was up to.  
"You'll see...but I actually need your help with distracting Kel...whadaya say? Please Belles." Kate pouted.  
Frowning excessively, Annabelle sighed and leaned forward, her elbows resting on the table. Nodding at the plans on the table, Belle spoke.  
"Your asking me...to prank my girlfriend, the Head Girl of St. Trinians. Possibly ruining her hair permanently...her outfit, putting her in a mood?"

Kate nodded vigorously, showing a toothy smile. Shaking her head, Annabelle let out a hearty laugh. "I don't believe you even asked. Of course i'm in for this!"  
"Haha! Your totally awesome Belles!" Kate slapped Belle's hand and set about telling her what she had to do.

**Next part will probs come later...I'm starting my last semester for the year soon so don't expect to much activity. Can't be bothered checking this thing again so if they're are mistakes in this, oh bloody well. **


End file.
